


Some Attractive-ass Men

by theveryhassledwriter



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Lost Girl (TV), Lucifer (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stranger Things (TV 2016), Supernatural, The 100 (TV)
Genre: 80's AU, Angelic Grace Kink (Supernatural), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Like lots of it, Marvel Universe, Supernatural - Freeform, Wing Kink, cute smut, gentle smut, hoo boy get ready folks, just some smut with some attractive men, lots of smut, okay definitely thigh riding, please leave comments :), probably some thigh riding, these boys treat the reader RIGHT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theveryhassledwriter/pseuds/theveryhassledwriter
Summary: Recommended Listening while reading: Blinding Lights by The WeekndI know Billy's car isn't a convertible, but just imagine it is for the sake of the fic. Also, I gave the reader a fiery personality in this fic, but the personalities of the reader will vary by chapter- check the chapter titles for details.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Reader, Billy Hargrove/Reader, Castiel/Reader, Dean Winchester/Reader, Gabriel/Reader, John Murphy/reader, Lucifer Morningstar/Reader, Lucifer/reader, Newt Scamander/Reader, Sam Winchester/Reader, Steve Harrington/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111





	1. Billy Hargrove/Reader-Open Roads (Sassy Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended Listening while reading: Blinding Lights by The Weeknd
> 
> I know Billy's car isn't a convertible, but just imagine it is for the sake of the fic. Also, I gave the reader a fiery personality in this fic, but the personalities of the reader will vary by chapter- check the chapter titles for details.

The wind ruffled your hair as you and Billy flew down the highway in his blue '79 Camaro. It was nearly dawn, the car's top was down, and you were pretty much alone on the highway. The two of you had been driving since yesterday morning, on your way to Indianapolis for the weekend. Billy sat next to you, in jeans, a denim jacket, and no shirt, hair mussed and looking for all the world like sex incarnate.  
  
The smoking joint between Billy's lips had a faint pink ring around it from your lip gloss, cherry-scented and slightly sticky. Your eyes were closed as you leaned back in the seat, enjoying the early morning quiet and the cool early summer breeze on your face. Billy looked over and smirked. "Damn. Only hit the joint twice and you're already high?"  
  
You shook your head, smiling blissfully. "High off of the world, Billy. Not the joint."  
  
Billy looked you up and down, at your short skirt and short-sleeved button-down, tied up to reveal your stomach and only halfway buttoned down. Your bare feet were propped up on the dash- you were the only person allowed to do that in his beloved car- and your long legs were crossed. He let his eyes wander up and down them, the road all but forgotten.  
  
"Doll, when we get to Indianapolis...we're checking into the first cheap motel room I can find and I'm gonna break its damn bed with you."  
  
You shot him an impish grin. "Why wait?" Billy gave you a confused look, and then he noticed you shifting in your seat, unhindered by your seatbelt, which was forgotten and hung limp. You knelt on the upholstery, making sure to arch your back in a way that presented Billy with a nice view of your ass, and ducked under the arm he had casually rested on the steering wheel. "What are you doing?" he asked, and then he felt the zipper on his jeans slide open, and he shut the hell up, flicking his joint out of the window.  
  
You reached into his jeans and took out his cock, which was already half-hard just from looking at you. You looked up at him through your eyelashes and gave him a few languid strokes. Billy groaned and his eyes fluttered shut.  
  
You smacked him lightly before licking a stripe up his shaft. "Eyes on the road, mister," you said, and then made it your goal to make sure he couldn't.  
  
You took him into your mouth, bobbing your head slowly. The hand that had previously been resting casually on your thigh now went to gather your hair into a makeshift ponytail, and Billy groaned loudly at the feel of your mouth on him. Your cheeks hollowed out as you looked up at him again, and that devilish look in your eyes was just what he'd come to expect from his spitfire girlfriend. The memory of the last party the two of you had been at together floated through his head in the waterfall of thoughts now racing through his head, the way you casually reached a leg out from your place at his side and kicked aside a girl trying to chat him up, and gave her a look when she yelped that clearly said, "Mine. Got a problem with that?"  
  
The car jerked forward and then back to its normal speed as his toes curled slightly. Your lips were leaving a slight smear of lip gloss on him, but he didn't care- fuck, how could he care, when you were sucking him like a goddamn Hoover? His hand gripped the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles almost white. The other hand left your hair for a moment to wander down to your ass, giving it a sharp smack, and you gave a little moan around him, making his eyes blank out for a moment. "Fuck...do that again, doll," he moaned, before slipping his hand under the waistband of your skirt and panties. His fingers dipped into you for a minute before sliding upwards to rub your clit, and you whimpered, still bobbing your head up and down. You weren't worried about being seen- the highway was empty. It was maybe 3:30 am, the sky just starting to lighten.  
  
His fingers weren't as languid and smooth with you as he usually was- but then again, he was trying to drive at the same time, and you were sucking his dick like it was a melting popsicle, one of those red, white, and blue ones that you'd gotten on the Fourth of July, and teased him with by practically deep-throating it in front of him. Billy was utterly lost, already halfway high and deep in his own pleasure.  
  
 _When I'm like this, you're the one I trust._  
  
You were the only one who got to see the King of Hawkins High like this, and you reveled in it. You loved how you could get him cursing and groaning your name- not unlike the way he was talking right now, a bunch of incoherent moans interspersed with the occasional "fuck!" or "oh, doll" or even the rare "Y/N!" Billy didn't often call you by your name unless he was serious- he preferred to call you "baby" or "doll" or "angel." It made all the girls in Hawkins swoon and wish he was talking to them. He never gave any other girl a nickname anymore- only their name.  
  
Billy's fingers were curling inside you in the perfect way, and your legs were trembling as you felt him tense underneath you. His hips were unconsciously bucking up into your mouth, and you knew that you were both close. His thumb still rubbed your clit in little circles, and you let out one last whimper before your orgasm hit you. You moaned around him, your thighs clenching, and he groaned loudly, arching his back up as he came into your mouth. You leaned over to the side to spit it out onto the road, and looked up at him. His eyes were half-open, and he was panting. When he pulled his fingers out of you, though, he made sure you saw him when he licked them clean. You almost groaned out loud at the sight before settling back into your seat.  
  
"Damn...I don't know how you do it, angel, but you're damn good at it." Billy said, his voice gravelly in that way you loved. You winked at him, your exhaustion from being awake all night slowly starting to win out. "I'm...gonna sleep," you said, your sentence breaking in half as you yawned. Billy chuckled at you as you leaned over, resting your head on his shoulder. "Tired you out, didn't I."  
  
You fell asleep to the lullaby of Billy's music playing on the radio and the open roads.


	2. Steve Rogers/Reader-“Are you going to eye fuck me all night or are you going to do something about it?” (Badass Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recommended Listening: Keep It Down by Migrant Motel
> 
> Reader in this one has super strength and speed bc I didn't want to use my Marvel OC's power set.

Parties weren't your scene.  
  
They used to be. Back when you had a drinking problem and a relentless appetite for boys that weren't good for you. It didn't matter who was throwing the party, you were there, and you were one of the wildest ones in attendance.  
  
Fancy dresses weren't your thing either. But when Tony Tin Man said to dress formal for whatever bash he was throwing in some fancy club to "celebrate the recent opening of his new lab", he sent Pepper to make sure you did. You liked the woman, but you had to admit, when she was making you try on dress after fancy-ass dress, you got a little annoyed with her.  
  
She'd chosen something maybe a little too classy for someone who'd done the shit you'd done. A dark blue, strappy dress that reached to mid-calf and hugged your body tightly, emphasizing the muscled curves of your body. You'd gotten stares when you walked in- a mixture of approval, desire, and curiosity- but no stare caught your eye quite like Steve's. The very man you'd been watching with interest since you joined the Avengers.  
  
Parties weren't his scene either. He was like you, in that regard- both of you had been through some tough shit, and come out grumpy and jaded. Stronger, yes, but grumpy and jaded nonetheless. It was one of the reasons why you felt what you did for him.  
  
Among the other reasons, of course, was his body. Damn, the man was fit, and very attractive.  
  
The look you got from Steve was part surprise- he'd never seen you in a dress like that before, your hair, which was usually braided back or yanked up into a ponytail, straightened into a sleek curtain hanging down your back (Pepper's work), eyes lined in black and lips painted wine-red. (A result of Natasha's skill with makeup brushes.) You looked damn good, and you knew it, cut crystal glass of expensive whiskey held casually in one hand as you leaned against the wall.  
  
The other half was desire, and an uncomfortable heat in his cheeks. He was leaning against a wall, too, his white shirt unbuttoned just enough to reveal his chiseled collarbone and his dress pants fitting his hips in a way that made you want to down your whole glass of whiskey and pin him to a wall.  
  
The music was classy, not what you'd come to expect from parties in nightclubs. You only recognized a handful of people there- Natasha, standing next to Clint; Bruce and Tony discussing the uses of his new lab; Thor, and, unexpectedly, his brother Loki, garnering quite a bit of attention from the ladies. Agents Hill and Coulson, too- Hill looked markedly different in some makeup, but she wore a tux, something you envied her for. Steve, of course, next to his old friend Bucky; and King T'Challa of Wakanda next to a woman you didn't recognize, some Grace Jones-esque lady; and Wanda, standing next to Vision in a red dress. Someone had managed to put Vision in a tux, and you wanted to laugh at the sight.  
  
You watched Steve as he nodded at something Bucky had said after giving you a pointed look. He crossed the room to you, and you smiled slyly. "Look who's wearing his big-boy clothes," you said, a hint of a laugh in your tone. "(Y/N)," he acknowledged. "You don't look so bad yourself," he replied, looking you up and down but trying to be subtle. You groaned. "Yeah, I know. They let Hill wear a tux, you know. But Pepper just had to put me in a dress."  
  
"I'm glad she did."  
  
Steve's uncharacteristically bold statement made you raise an eyebrow. He wasn't usually so direct about things like that, and he certainly wasn't a flirt. "Oh, yeah?" you said, a challenge evident in your tone. "Yeah," he replied, coming to stand next to you. He watched you take a sip of your drink- wondered briefly if you would taste like whiskey if he kissed you. A faint ring of red stuck to the rim of the glass from your lipstick, and he thought then about you leaving a lipstick mark like that on his neck, for the whole world to see. He didn't notice your eyes watching him too.  
  
"So this lab. What's it all about? Is it really worth all this-" you gestured around the room with the hand holding your glass, and the whiskey in it swirled-"you know, fancy shit?"  
  
Steve laughed. "I mean, it's fully equipped with the stuff they need to figure out what makes us tick, what gives us our powers, so...yeah, I'd say so. Though a bottle of wine at the compound would have been my choice, instead of some big gathering full of people I don't know." His eyes wandered your body subtly as he spoke taking a drink from his own glass, and he thought you didn't notice. But, of course, you did.  
  
"So, Stevie. Are you going to eye-fuck me all night or are you gonna do something about it?"  
  
He sputtered, nearly choking on his drink. You kept speaking, not giving him a chance to explain himself. "I'm guessing that was what Mr. Winter Soldier over there was telling you to do. Make a move, you know. Am I right?"  
  
Steve wanted to brush it off, say he wasn't "eye-fucking" you, but he was, rather unabashedly, and the alcohol going down his throat gave him a little bit of courage.  
  
"And if you are? Right, I mean."  
  
You smirked at him. "I don't know, _Captain._ I usually like to lead, but I think I might let you call the shots. Just this once."  
  
Steve gave a little chuckle. "Alright then. And what would you say if I told you that I did plan to do something about it? That I've been thinking about sneaking you out of this party and into my bed since you walked in those doors?"  
  
"I'd ask you whatever the hell was stopping you. Certainly not me." You stood up and set your glass down on a nearby table and looked at him as if to say, "Are we doing this or not?"  
  
Steve looked at you for a moment before discreetly taking your hand and pulling you with him as he walked to the door. Natasha caught sight of you in a break from her conversation and smiled faintly before turning back to Clint.  
  
He pulled you through the doors and out into the street, walking down the sidewalk to his car. Ever the gentleman, he opened the passenger door for you, and you thanked him as you slid into the seat, shooting him a look that made him want to skip the drive back to his apartment and fuck you in the car. But he restrained himself, and climbed into the driver's seat. It was only a ten-minute drive, after all- he could wait that long for the sake of doing this properly. His hands still gripped the steering wheel tightly with the effort, though.  
  
You watched him as he drove. "So...we're going to, what, go play board games and watch a movie?"  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
You laughed softly and leaned over close to his ear. "Call me dirty, Cap, but I'd like to know..."  
  
"Just what are you planning on doing now that you've got me?"  
  
Steve groaned quietly. You were making this a lot harder for him- mentally and physically. By God, did he want to pull that car over. But he kept his cool, surprisingly, and his voice was passably even in tone when he answered.  
  
"Well, call me old-fashioned, but I like to keep my bedroom matters private. Guess you'll just have to wait and see."  
  
He parked the car and led you up the stairs to his apartment. The building was surprisingly...run-down, for an Avenger. Certainly not an expensive piece of real estate. He was silent as he opened the door...  
  
...And the minute it was shut, he pushed you up against it, his hands on either side of your waist as he leaned in close to your face. "You really have no idea what you've gotten yourself into, (Y/N)." he said, and then his lips were on yours.  
  
He kissed insistently, with a little bit of roughness that made you rub your thighs together impatiently. Confessions of your feelings could come later.  
  
You weren't here to talk. You were here to let this absolutely gorgeous man fuck your brains out- something you knew he was capable of doing.  
  
You slid your hands around his waist and up his back to pull him closer to you. He moved his own hands downward to your thighs and broke the kiss to utter a quick "Jump."  
  
You obliged, wrapping your legs around his waist as he gripped the back of your thighs, your shoes falling off in the process. He carried you through his apartment, back to what must have been his bedroom, and spun to set you down on the bed. He kicked off his shoes and climbed onto the bed with you, kneeling over you, and you pulled his head down to kiss him. His large hands returned to your legs, and you unconsciously spread them a bit to allow him to get closer. He shifted up, and when his hips pressed into yours, you almost groaned at the feeling.   
  
You bit down slightly on his bottom lip and he growled. Fucking _growled._ It was hard to remember a time when you'd wanted to be railed this badly. His lips left yours to trail down to your neck, biting perfect little indentations of his teeth into your skin before laving over them with his tongue. You started to unbutton his shirt, pulling it untucked and pushing it down his shoulders. He sat up long enough to pull it off, and when you sat up, he reached for the zipper of your dress, unzipping it hurriedly and pulling it off of you, leaving you only in your panties. Lace. _Of course._ Steve groaned at the sight   
  
Steve pulled off his dress pants, leaving him in his boxers, and returned his lips to your neck, almost attacking the skin there. Your legs were wrapped around his waist again, his hips flush against yours, and you could feel him hard against you. His mouth trailed down your neck to your collarbone, down the valley between your breasts, down the planes of your stomach...he was taking his time with this, and it frustrated you, causing you to tug lightly on his hair. He chuckled against your skin. When he reached the edge of your panties, he looked up at you, and started to tug them down with his teeth, slowly dragging them down your thighs.   
  
And fuck, you could've sworn the room shot up twenty degrees in temperature.   
  
He reached your knees and you quickly kicked off the offending scrap of lace. His lips brushed the inside of your lower thigh before starting an agonizingly slow trail up your thigh. You tugged on his hair again, and then he reached the end of his trail, and oh, his mouth on you was like nothing you'd ever felt. His tongue was working wonders, and he flicked it against your clit. Your legs gave a little tremble and your nails scraped his scalp. "Steeeve," you moaned, dragging out the syllables in his name as he slipped two fingers inside you. Fuck, he was good at this, and he knew how to curl his fingers just right, and flick his tongue in a way that made you see stars, and you'd never felt an orgasm build up in you this fast. There was a heat curling up in your stomach, and a tension just on the edge of being popped. Your hips bucked upwards, and he laid one arm across them, pinning them in place while he devoured you like you were the best goddamn meal he'd ever had. Your arched your back instead, pushing your chest upwards with a whimper, and your toes curled as you pulled his hair lightly. Fuck if that little tug didn't turn him on, and he picked up his pace, and that tension popped.   
  
Might've been the best orgasm you'd had in a _long_ time. If not ever. Your eyes practically rolled back into your head.   
  
Steve got up to climb over you again, but, overcome by the afterglow and the strange need for more, you pulled him up faster, tugging at the waistband of his boxers, which he kicked off obligingly. "You sure?" he asked as he readied himself.   
  
"Just fuck me already," you groaned, and oh, did he oblige.   
  
He slammed into you, and you let out a whimper. _Fuck,_ he was big, and he hit that perfect spot with each thrust. You could tell it wasn't going to take long for you to come again. "Fuck, (Y/N)," he groaned, and you loved the sound of his voice just then, low in pitch and full of pleasure. The friction and the stretch were delicious, and your legs tightened around his waist, thighs clenching as he drove into you. Your hands left his hair to scratch little lines into his back as he fucked you. The bed creaked loudly, and his neighbors could probably hear the equally loud moans the two of you were making, but you didn't care. How could you care? Being fucked senseless certainly reduced that capability.   
  
You couldn't help it- he felt so damn good, and just so right, and you came again without warning, arching up into him. "Fuck," you moaned brokenly, but he kept going, biting down on your shoulder to muffle another of his moans. It wasn't long before the tension built up in you for the third time that night.   
  
You reveled in the fact that Steve was apparently enjoying this as much as you were. He was moaning too, your name passing his lips occasionally. His thrusts were just starting to falter as that tension in your core drew dangerously close to its breaking point. "Steve," you whined. "I'm gonna-" Your sentence was cut off by a moan, and he kissed you briefly. "Come for me," he groaned, and just from that command, you came, tightening around him with a loud and rather obscene moan. He followed not long after, his thrusts becoming jerky and stopping with one final, deep one.   
  
He collapsed beside you on the bed, chest heaving almost as much as yours.   
  
"I hope this...isn't a one time thing, you know. Or something without feelings." He said, and you curled into his chest. "Oh, hell no," you replied. "I've wanted to do this for a while, and not just because you're attractive." A little breathless laugh passed his lips, and the exhausted pair of you fell asleep together, lulled by each other's heartbeats.


	3. Dean Winchester/Reader- Ride It (Slightly Shy Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Recommended Listening: For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert_
> 
> Warning: the sex in this one is semi-public.

  
  
You didn't know why you'd let Dean drag you out to this stupid club. You also didn't know why you'd let Charlie pick your outfit- when you texted her, you shouldn't have expected any other answer than "that little black number i made you buy" accompanied by a winking face.  
  
But Dean had had a rough time of it with hunts lately, and he looked at you with those puppy eyes, and you couldn't refuse your boyfriend. So you reluctantly pulled on that dress, and artfully curled and tousled your hair, and lined your eyes with black eyeliner, and the dazed look on his face when he saw you was so, so worth it.  
  
Now, the music in the club was blaring as he handed you a drink- some sort of whiskey. Whatever it was, you didn't care- you gulped down the whole little glass like a shot, and Dean looked at you like he wanted to marry you when you remarked that it was cheap shit, not a sipping whiskey. He pulled you out to the dance floor, into a little more private corner as a new song started playing, one with distinctly and unapologetically sexual lyrics.  
  
You had absolutely no idea what you were supposed to be doing.  
  
Dean sensed this, and he pulled your hips back towards him. "Follow my lead," he said, his voice low and his breath fanning over your neck. The smell of his cologne was familiar, at least.  
  
He gripped your hips and started to move them, in some imitation of grinding that followed the beat of the song. When you caught what he wanted you to do, you started to move on your own, your hips bumping and pressing against his.   
  
You could feel him half-hard against you already. Dean groaned quietly as you pressed further into him, and his grip on your hips tightened, gathering up some of the fabric of your dress, which hiked up a little as a result.   
  
His breath was hot on the back of your neck as you started to grow more confident, even letting your arms fall back to hook behind his neck. Your heels were nearly three inches tall, but you still barely reached his chin, meaning you were at the perfect height to let your head fall back on his shoulder. Dean turned his head to nip at your exposed neck, and your breath caught in your throat.   
  
You felt Dean's hands sliding downwards towards the short hem of your dress, dragging it up your hips slowly. His fingers brushed your lace panties as he went, and his breath hitched.   
  
As much as it made you a little shy, the idea of sex in public thrilled you, and you didn't stop him.   
  
Your dress barely covered your ass now, and Dean was satisfied with that, enough so that he left the hem of it where it was. One hand went back to your hip, but the other...the other slipped under your dress and into your panties, where he started to stroke you slowly. You let out a harsh breath as his calloused fingertips rubbed a slow, steady circle on your clit.   
  
You knew teasing him was playing with fire, but you couldn't help yourself. You pulled his hand away and settled it back over your hip, and resumed your grinding, this time with more confidence.   
  
You moved your body fluidly against him, relishing the gasp he gave as you dragged your ass over his clothed hard-on. "Fuck," he whispered as you slid down his body and back up.   
  
_I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet; you thought an angel swept you off your feet; well I'm about to turn up the heat-_   
  
Dean's hands pulling your hips back forced you to still. He grabbed you by the hand and led the two of you to a sitting area, empty and hidden by a screen. He flopped down on the couch and pulled you forward, his hands guiding you to straddle his thigh. He leaned in and captured your lips, tasting like whiskey, and you ran your tongue slowly over his bottom lip. He let out a groan and pulled back, watching you. "Go on," he said, gesturing to you.   
  
You weren't quite sure what he wanted you to do, and you said so.   
  
His hands returning to your hips, he guided you down, making you grind yourself on his thigh, and you gasped. The friction there, rubbing against your clothed heat, felt amazing, and you did it again, without his help. Dean chuckled softly as he sat back, hands still gripping your hips as you ground yourself down on his thigh. He could feel the heat of you against him. You were biting your lip hard at the roughness of the denim fabric rubbing against your clit through your panties.   
  
And then, all of a sudden, he flexed the muscles in his thigh, and you cried out with a moan. You found it hard to do, but you stilled for a moment, and reached out to palm his cock through his pants. But he grabbed your hand, leading it away.   
  
_"I'm here for your entertainment."_   
  
The words sent a shiver down your spine, traveling straight to the heat in your core. He pushed you down, settling you back into the rhythm of before, and started to flex his thigh muscles again. You let out a small whimper and leaned forward, gripping his shirt tightly as you buried your face in his chest. But you didn't stop- you even sped up a little, the friction against the muscles of his leg starting to become almost too much to handle. _Fuck,_ it felt good. You could feel a climax building inside you, the dampness in your panties starting to soak through to his jeans. Dean chuckled as you tried to talk, voice muffled by his chest. "D-Dean, I, fuck- I need- I'm gonna-"   
  
He slipped a hand between his leg and your heat, starting to rub your clit in fast but steady circles, and you whimpered brokenly. "Deean!" you whined, throwing your head back as you came. There was a pronounced damp patch on his jeans as he pulled you forward against him, adjusting your dress for you. "Felt good, huh?"   
  
You could barely speak, so you chose to nod, still riding the highs of your climax.   
  
"Think you can go again?"   
  
You realized he was still hard. "Y-yeah," you managed to say, before shifting to straddle his waist, unbuckling his belt. He groaned as you palmed him through his jeans while unbuttoning them. You pulled out his cock, giving him a few strokes. He pulled your panties to the side under your dress and settled you over him, guiding you down as you slid onto him. You couldn't move too well, still being shaky, and so he took control, thrusting up into you with a groan. He leaned forward, hands at your back holding you up as he bit softly into your shoulder. He bit a little harder as his pace sped up, hitting that perfect spot. You didn't even have the voice left to moan, so you were just whimpering his name, over and over again. He had you bent back enough that you felt like you would fall if not for his arms holding you up, and there was enough space for you to wrap your legs around his hips. Your thighs clenched weakly around him as he slipped his hand between the two of you again, continuing his quick circles on your clit, and your second orgasm hit you like a truck. You clenched around him, and that was all it took to bring him to the edge, and he came hard, moaning like a pornstar.   
  
You weer both out of breath as you collapsed back on the couch for a moment. "Can you walk?" he asked.   
  
"I think so," you replied quietly, and he helped you to your feet. You were wobbly, yes, but you could walk, and the two of you walked out to the car. You fell asleep on the drive back to the motel you were staying in, and woke up as he carried you into your room. 


	4. Sam Winchester/Reader-Hush...(Shy Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recommended Listening: Desire by Meg Myers
> 
> Fair Warning: This one gets just a bit kinky because deep down we all know Sam is a kinky fucker

It was a little hard to breathe, looking at Sam.  
  
The two of you were just back from a hunt, taking care of a nest of vampires. Though you had quite a few small wounds, there were more noticeable ones too-a deep scratch from your hip almost all the way down to your knee, and a bruise starting to form on your arm where you'd been thrown into a wall after making a rookie mistake.  
  
As for Sam...  
  
Sam wasn't as beat up as you were, but his lip was busted, and there was a minor cut on his bicep that you'd need to stitch up for him. Something about the way he kept having to lick blood off of his bottom lip while driving back to the bunker made you go red in the face.  
  
"I-I should probably stitch that up for you," you muttered, walking back towards the bathroom, where you knew you had first aid supplies. Sam followed you silently, watching your ass when you weren't looking.  
  
You and Sam had been together for about a month. Just a few dates- nothing too special, and definitely not enough time to get physically involved. The two of you were almost always busy, and on top of that, Dean was always around. Not tonight, though- he'd decided that tonight, he needed his usual tonic of booze and strippers. Fine by you.  
  
You got out the first-aid supplies, grabbing the curved needle, thick black thread, and the bottle of alcohol. You poured a little alcohol on the needle to sterilize it, holding it in one hand while you cleaned the cut with a cloth dipped in alcohol with the other. It was a little hard to do, since Sam was so tall. "Er...I think I might need you to sit down for me to do the cut. Or-wait." You hopped up onto the bathroom counter, Sam standing, unfortunately for your already red cheeks, between your legs.  
  
And then he took his shirt off. _Holy shit._ He caught you staring and mistook the flusteredness for confusion. "I figured this was easier than trying to work around my sleeve," he explained. The explanation was lost on you, since you were still staring at his torso, admiring the muscles there.  
  
"O-Okay," you said as he turned to allow you better access to his arm. You leaned in and started to stitch it up. Sam grimaced when the needle went in, but was silent other than that. He was too busy noticing how very, very close your soft lips were to his face.  
  
You finished up the stitching with deft fingers, clipping off the excess thread with a small pair of scissors. When you looked up, Sam was there, his lips dangerously close to yours, and your breath caught in your throat. Without a word, he closed the distance between the two of you. His lips were soft and warm against yours, with a faint taste of blood from the little cut there. Your cheeks reddened further, but you didn't stop him.  
  
"Lemme take care of that cut on your thigh."  
  
You nodded, your forehead brushing his, and rinsed off the cloth before dousing it in alcohol again and handing it to him. Sam settled between your knees, kneeling, and looked at you with a little confusion. "I, uh...you need to take off your jeans."  
  
You flushed, then nodded, and moved to stand, but he stopped you with a large hand on your thigh. "Let me," he said. He unbuttoned your jeans for you, and you swallowed hard as he started to peel them down. Sam tried very hard not to openly stare at the lace-edged panties you were wearing as he tossed your blood-spattered jeans aside.  
  
He took the cloth and ran it gently over the long cut. It stung, but the chill of the alcohol and the way his breath fanned over it slightly made you shudder. He looked up at you for a moment before returning to his work, suddenly letting his hands wander a little bit further than the cut reached. "Sam," you whispered before you could stop yourself.  
  
He just looked up at you with those eyes, and set the cloth down on the counter. You nibbled on your lip as you watched him rise slowly til his face was level with yours.  
  
In a momentary burst of courage, you leaned forward and kissed him, and apparently, that was all it took to set him off. His lips were moving hungrily against yours as his hands started to unbutton your flannel shirt, pushing it down your shoulders. His large hands cupped your breast for a moment, and he nearly groaned when he felt the lace underneath his palm. He discarded your shirt and bra somewhere, and when you tasted blood again, you pulled away. "Your lip-"  
  
"I don't care," he growled, returning his lips to yours with a fierce desire. His hands slipped down to grip your hips and pull you across the counter til you were flush against him, your legs pushed apart by his broad hips. You could feel him, hard against you, the fabric of his jeans rough on the soft skin of your inner thighs. His grip on you, the way he held you...it was possessive, and hungry, and needy.  
  
"Your stitches will break if you're not-" you said, pulling away once more, and he looked you in the eyes, silencing the rest of your sentence.  
  
"Hush."  
  
You swallowed hard at the glint in his eyes as he slid one hand over, and down...and under the waistband of your panties. He rubbed your clit slowly with his thumb, and you bit your lip to keep from whimpering.  
  
Sam dropped to his knees between your legs and pulled off your panties while your face flushed even more. He turned his face and bit lightly on the inside of your thigh, and you let out a breath you hadn't realised you'd been holding.  
  
He stood up again, carefully watching your face as he started to rub you again. Your head fell back to hit the mirror, and your eyes screwed shut tight. When he slid a finger inside you, then two, you bit your lip so hard you almost drew blood. He watched you as his fingers slid in and out of you, his thumb still circling your clit at a torturously slow pace. He curled his fingers experimentally, and the resulting gasp and shudder from you told him he was doing it right. With his other hand, he grabbed your wrists and held them above you- his hand large enough to hold both of them.  
  
"Look at me."  
  
You managed to open your eyes, but it felt so...dirty, lascivious, even, to look him in the eye while he was fucking you with his fingers. You did, though, cheeks now redder than the blood from the cut on his lips that had split back open. "So beautiful," he whispered almost inaudibly. You started to moan, but caught it, and bit your lip again to keep it in. He noticed.  
  
Sam leaned in and took your bottom lip between his teeth, pulling away again. "Biting your lip is my job. Let me hear you."  
  
His tone told you he wasn't asking, and the way he commanded you made your heart race.  
  
It was embarrassing, to let the sounds he was pulling from you fall unbidden from your lips. The little moans, the whimpers, the occasional "Sam!" with the syllables drawn out or broken by another moan. Sam was painfully hard, hearing his name come out of your mouth in such an obscene fashion.  
  
You felt your climax approaching, like a cat waiting to spring, and your back arched against the wall. "Sam-fuck, I- can't- I'm gonna-"  
  
Just before you tipped over the edge, he stopped. pulling his fingers out of you and licking them clean. You were about to protest until you saw him yank his pants off, kicking them off and to the side. He picked you up and spun around to pin you to the wall, finally letting your hands go free. You barely had time to slide them into his soft hair before he pushed into you, and you let out a strangled moan. He felt so fucking good, and _right_ , and he was filling you perfectly.  
  
He started to thrust in and out, and his own head fought the instinct to fall back, because he didn't think he'd ever fucked someone who hugged him so perfectly, who gave him such delicious friction, and fuck, it was good. You were already approaching your climax again, so quickly after being left on the edge. Sam picked up his pace, driving into you with force and passion. He dragged his hands down to the back of your thighs and spread your legs more, pushing your knees back into the wall and, oh Jesus, his cock was so deep in you you think you might break. He was fucking you furiously and you could barely breathe, and he was stretching you, and it hurt in the best way but you still wanted more. Then he slowed down. And as much as the very thought embarrassed you, you want him to fuck you so hard you can’t walk afterward. "Please," you whimpered, digging your nails into his scalp and tugging at his hair, and he chuckled breathlessly.  
  
"Please what?"  
  
You groaned in frustration, but he just slowed his pace even more. "That's not an answer, (Y/N)."  
  
"Sam-"  
  
He stilled completely. "I'm not going to keep going until you beg."  
  
The embarrassment flooded your cheeks, but your voice, still shaky, broke the quiet of the two of you's heaving breaths. You hated how it sounded whiny when you begged him, how it broke when you said "Fuck me, Sam, please-" and then cut off into a moan as he resumed, his pace faster than it had been before. You buried your face in his shoulder, embarrassed by the faces you were surely making, and dug little crescent shapes into his back, and he didn't try to make you look at him, because he was lost in his own pleasure, completely overwhelmed by that primal instinct.  
  
Your legs were shaking, almost limp, and you were glad he was holding you up, because otherwise you would have melted into a puddle. You were getting closer and closer, the tension stretching in your core like a rubber band about to snap, and then he lifted you up a bit more, and adjusted his angle, and you were coming, harder than you'd ever came before, your nails scratching little lines into his back and his name falling from your lips in an utterly broken moan. Sam didn't last much longer than you, and the way he said your name, like a desperate prayer, was music to your ears.  
  
The two of you stayed there for a moment, chests heaving, before he picked you up and brought you into his room, setting you gently down on the bed. You retorted that you could walk, and Sam just smirked at you, saying he'd like to see you try, and you realised that he was probably right, with the way your legs felt like jelly. You asked him shyly if he would mind grabbing you some pajamas from your room- he knew where everything was; he'd had to pack for you before. He came back with only a bra and underwear, though, and you were about to ask why when he pulled one of his t-shirts out of a drawer, and handed the whole stack to you. You dressed, liking wearing Sam's t-shirt- it smelled like him, and it was soft. When Sam had pulled on a pair of boxers and sweatpants and laid down beside you on the bed, you curled into him, falling asleep to his heartbeat.


	5. Newt Scamander/Reader-Mercury (Modern AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recommended Listening: Science by Allie X
> 
> Just a smut for my favorite soft boy.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"  
  
Newt had to agree. But he wasn't looking at the stars, like you were.  
  
It was a clear night, and the two of you were laying out on the balcony of your new house, situated on a high hill with no one else around for miles. The secluded location was great for both of you- Newt now had plenty of space for his creatures, whenever he occasionally let them out of his case, and you had space for a sprawling garden full of magical plants, and a perfect view of the night sky.  
  
That same night sky was above you now, clear and beautiful. Millions of stars twinkled above you, and there were faintly colored ones which you could identify as planets. "There's Jupiter," you remarked, pointing to one of them. The night air stirred the edges of your thin nightgown, a slip of lavender satin that caught Newt's eye like the stars caught yours. That and a pair of matching panties was all you wore- you'd discarded your bra an hour ago.  
  
You turned to him and saw the way he looked at you. You felt a faint blush spread across your cheeks as you turned back to the sky.  
  
"Look, and there's Venus..." Your words trailed off as you felt him lean in, his breath fanning against your shoulder. His hands were planted on either side of your sitting figure, and his lips were dangerously close to your neck. He leaned in even closer, resting his chin on your shoulder as he pointed at another bright light.  
  
"And what's that one?"  
  
His voice was soft, so soft. You looked up at the spot he was pointing to. "M-Mars, I think."  
  
There was a dusting of pink across his cheeks too. "What are the other ones?"  
  
"T-That one's Saturn..." your voice faded off into a little sigh as his lips brushed your neck. Newt started to press soft kisses to your neck, and you felt one of his arms come up to wrap around your waist.  
  
A soft gasp made its way out of your mouth as the kisses he was leaving on your neck deepened. "And if you look, this one's-"  
  
You made the mistake of looking back at him, and his eyes made you lose your breath."...Mercury," you breathed, finishing your sentence. He was looking straight at you, something akin to lust evident in his eyes, and, instinctively, you leaned closer. His soft, plush lips were on yours in a split second.  
  
Kissing Newt always felt so different, so right, so...all-encompassing, for lack of better words. You couldn't think of anything but him in that moment, him and the warmth of his chest pressed to yours as he held you close.  
  
One of his hands started to slide towards the inside of your thigh, and he pulled away, silently asking for permission. You gave it by capturing his lips again, and he pulled you forward to straddle his waist, his hand rubbing you softly through the fabric of your panties.  
  
 _Think we can see Mercury, following the lights..._  
  
Newt continued to tease you, leaving gentle kisses along the curve of your neck as he slowly pushed your panties to the side, starting to rub your clit slowly. Your breath came in little gasps, quiet but filled with longing. His fingertips were calloused from years of working with the beasts, and as you unbuttoned his shirt, pushing it down his shoulders, your soft hands brushed a few scars left there. Through your pleasure, you made sure to run your hands deliberately over his chest, feeling each scar and bump and reveling in the way his breathing sped up.  
  
He picked up his pace, rubbing your clit in steady circles, and slipped a finger, then two, inside of you. You grasped the edges of his half-off shirt tightly as he started to press kisses to your shoulder and the crook of your neck, soon turning into little nips and bites. "Newt," you whispered, a hint of a moan chasing it, and then you did moan when he curled his fingers inside you, brushing against that perfect spot. His thumb was circling faster and faster, and you slid your hands up to grasp his shoulders tightly, trying to keep your balance.  
  
His fingers curled one last time and you fell over the edge, gasping his name.  
  
When you were able to look him in the eyes again, he slowly lowered you down against the cool marble of the balcony, shrugging his shirt off the rest of the way and kicking his pants off too. You pulled your slip over your head as he discarded his boxers, and blushed as he slowly pulled your panties down your legs, tossing them to the side. You pulled him closer to you, urging him to keep going.  
  
Newt leaned over you to kiss you softly as he slid into you, a quiet hiss escaping his mouth at the feel of you. Slowly he rolled his hips against yours, working his way up into a steady rhythm, his arm slipping around your hips and holding you steady. It felt amazing, but drove you crazy, left you wanting. "Newt," you whimpered as he rolled his hips again in a fashion that made your eyes flutter shut and your bare chest arch up into his. "Newt, I-fuck! Newt, more, please-"  
  
All at once, his hand was on your hip and he was pressing down on you, thrusting as deep and as hard as he could go without harming you. Fuck, it made colors explode in your vision, the way he was fucking you. The cool night air made you shiver as it blew over the sheen of sweat now coating your skin.  
  
 _Sink beneath the surface while reaching for the stars, the world is out of focus like all the passing cars._  
  
"(Y-Y/N)," he groaned, his hips snapping into yours in a steady pace. You answered him with a cry of your own, your legs starting to shake. You could feel another climax building in you, about to snap like a rubber band, and you dug your nails into his shoulders, scraping them down his back and eliciting a shudder from him. Newt's thrusts started to falter, and his movements became a little more jerky, and you could tell he was close too. He was groaning into your shoulder, where his face was buried, and your thighs clenched around him, and then he rolled his hips one more time and _oh,_ that rubber-band-tension snapped. "N-Newt!! Ahh-fuck, Newt!" you moaned, giving one last broken whimper as he reached his own climax.  
  
You stayed there for a minute, letting the soft summer night breeze cool the burning heat on your skin. Newt then collapsed next to you, and you curled into his chest, exhausted and giving no thought to the fact that you were falling asleep on a balcony floor. It didn't matter, because you were in his arms, and you felt safe. "I love you," you heard him mutter, and you answered him with a soft "I love you too."


	6. Bellamy Blake/Reader- Storm (Badass Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recommended Listening: The Hills by The Weeknd
> 
> In which Bellamy and the reader are caught in a storm on patrol. Set in Season 4.

You could feel the wind picking up as you looked around. Bellamy faced the other direction, keeping an eye out for what you were both looking for.  
  
Signs of Praimfaya.  
  
It was obvious that it was coming- at least to the people with the brain capacity to process it. You had been fascinated with Earth back on the Ark, and you had studied the effects of climate on plants as a crop engineer on Farm Station, so you were on the small makeshift council that tried to piece together how much time you had left.  
  
Bellamy Blake was on the council because he was a born leader- that, and he'd spent time on Earth for quite some time before the inhabitants of Farm Station did.  
  
The relationship between the two of you was...complicated. You flirted casually, but this was one of the first times you'd actually been alone together. Of course, it wasn't as if you were spending quality time- you were doing a job, not going out on a date. But you couldn't help noticing the way he looked at you- or the way his ass looked in that guard uniform.   
  
But something was off- you could feel it. After a few months of being on Earth, you'd come to recognize the sounds of the forest. But they were oddly quiet today. And something in the air smelled like rain- but not just that; something else that you couldn't place.   
  
Until you heard the distant rumble of thunder.   
  
You snapped up to look at Bellamy, whose worried expression echoed yours. You knew full well you were at least an hour's walk from Arkadia, it was dusk, and the thunder would be here soon.   
  
"Do we try to run for Arkadia?" you asked Bellamy. It made you a little frustrated that you still looked to him for decisions even knowing you were fully capable of making them yourself. In this case, though, it was about whether or not your partner in this mission was up for sprinting for an incredibly prolonged amount of time.   
  
Bellamy struggled with the decision for a moment. You knew he wanted to return to Arkadia, but he also had to consider that while you'd built up some decent endurance while on Earth, you weren't a great runner. Eventually he shook his head. "No, I've got supplies and sleeping bags just in case. I say we find shelter." He started to pull out a crudely drawn map, and then turned to you. "Unless you're scared of roughing it?" he added with a grin. You flipped him the bird. "You wish I was scared, Blake. It would give you an excuse to hold me tight and protect me. Since you're such a big, strong man.   
  
Bellamy chuckled and shook his head as he looked at the map. "Well, if we can trust this thing, there's a cave not far from here. Miller left a note, said they'd camped there once. Should work." You nodded and followed him as he set off, map in hand.   
  
____________________________________   
  
It was less than 15 minutes later, and rain was pouring. The storm had come hard and fast, thundering furiously. At one point, you narrowly missed being crushed by a falling tree that had been struck by lightning. Thankfully, you weren't far from the cave, but the rain was freezing cold, and the wind blew with nearly enough force to push you back.   
  
"There!" Bellamy yelled over to the raging storm, pointing to a cave mouth in the distance. The two of you broke into a sprint and made it to the cave, settling underneath the shelter provided by it.   
  
Bellamy noticed you were both shivering and went to peel off his soaked jacket. "You need to get out of those clothes."   
  
"Sounds like an excuse to see me naked, Blake," you said, teeth chattering a bit. "No, it's an excuse to keep you from dying of hypothermia. I do actually care about you, you know. I might even miss you if you died." You rolled your eyes, starting to pull your clothes off, leaving you in a standard-issue Ark sports bra and matching underwear. You tried not to stare at Bellamy, now shirtless in front of you.   
  
"I'm afraid a fire is kinda out of the question," you said, gesturing to the pouring rain outside.   
  
That's when you noticed the gleam in Bellamy's eyes as he looked at you.   
  
"What if-" he started, scooting closer to you-"-what if I had a way to keep us both very, very warm? And as an added bonus, a way to find out whether you really mean it when you flirt with me?"   
  
His lips were so very close, curved up in that insufferable smile of his, and you kissed him before you knew what you were doing. But damn, it was the right decision.   
  
It was like a fire had been creeping up the edges of a piece of paper for a while, and now it was burning in earnest, setting you both aflame. Almost immediately, Bellamy cupped your face in his hands and kissed you back hungrily, moving one hand to brace behind you as he lowered you to the ground. He knelt between your legs, and you wrapped them around his hips, using them to draw him closer. When he pulled away from the kiss to leave marks all over your neck and shoulders, your breaths were ragged pants, desperate for air. His teeth grazed your collarbone, and your hands wounds their way into his hair, tugging lightly at his curls.   
  
Bellamy grinned against your skin. "Patience, princess."   
  
You didn't like that answer. So you gripped his arms tightly and flipped the two of you over with surprising strength, straddling his hips. "See, the problem is," you said, leaning in to place your hands on either side of his head as you ground down onto him, "I'm not a real patient girl."   
  
You felt him hard against you, pressing up into you. So you took your time pulling off your bra, making sure to wiggle your hips against his as much as possible before discarding the garment. Bellamy gripped the edge of your underwear and started trying to yank them down, and when you stood up to kick them off, he pulled off his boxers. Your jaw almost dropped- damn, he was impressive. But you wouldn't stroke his ego like that, it was bad enough already, so you simply climbed back on top of him. "You sure?" he asked, and when you nodded, he stopped you.   
  
"Okay, well then tell me this. Are we doing this because I happen to be available and reasonably attractive, or does this flirting mean something? Because if this is just a one-time thing, I won't judge, but I need to know going into this." He cracked a joking smile. "Sorry I can't send you one of those little notes with the checkboxes, but let me ask- do you like me?"   
  
You were almost shocked. He had put your worries into words perfectly. And besides that...the fact that he thought you'd ever want just a fling with him made you...did he even know how amazing he was? You didn't know what to say, so you kept it simple.   
  
"Of course I do, you dumbass," you said breathlessly before kissing him fiercely. Bellamy kissed you back with a fiery passion, gripping your hips. He pulled away fro a moment, and when you nodded, he guided your hips down on to him.   
  
Your breath hitched as you slowly rolled your hips, taking him all in one thrust. Bellamy groaned out loud as you started to ride him, oh so slowly.   
  
Too slowly, in his opinion.   
  
Without warning, he flipped the two of you over and drove into you hard, snapping his hips into yours at a steady, faster pace. You let out a small moan and dug your finger nails into his shoulders, pulling him closer. Bellamy returned to leaving little bite marks and hickeys along your neck and shoulders. Your legs wrapped around his waist to pull him closer, and he picked up his pace, and _fuck._   
  
He felt so fucking good, and you thought if you didn't get more of him, all of him, right now, you might die. "Bellamy! Fuck, I...more, fuck, Bellamy!"   
  
He obliged you happily, picking up speed and driving hard into you. At this point, you weren't even capable of moans, let alone coherent words, and you were left whimpering for lack of brain function to say his name. You did manage to say it though, when he lifted your hips a bit and thrusted, hitting a new spot you hadn't even known you had. "B-Bellamy," you whimpered, and the way you said it nearly made him go fucking crazy. The way your voice was filled with need, and lust...   
  
Your moans only spurred Bellamy on, getting him going faster and faster until you noticed his hips start to falter. He was whining into your shoulder and groaning your name, and fuck if it wasn't the sexiest thing you'd ever heard anyone say. And before too long, your legs started to shake, and you clawed frantically at his back. "Bellamy, I-I'm gonna- ah!" Your thighs clenched around his waist as your orgasm hit you, and with the way you tightened around him, Bellamy could only manage one last thrust before he came too.   
  
"Fuck, (Y/N), I...shit...ngh..."   
  
He buried his head in your shoulder, biting the skin there to muffle a loud groan. Your back was arched against the stone floor of the cave.   
  
You hadn't noticed in the heat of the moment, but the rain was just settling down. Over in the corner, your clothes, laid out on the floor, looked at least a little drier. "Should we head back?" you asked quietly, looking at Bellamy, who'd flopped down beside you.   
  
"I...actually, would you...stay here for the night with me?"   
  
You looked at him for a moment, before cracking a small smile. "Sure." You pulled your bra and underwear on, grabbed a sleeping bag from the bag, and laid it down. Bellamy slid into the bag and you scooted over and curled into his chest, and fell asleep there, lulled by the now softly falling rain. 


	7. John Murphy/Reader- Turn the TV Off (Modern AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recommended Listening: Talking Body by Tove Lo
> 
> Reader wants John to turn the goddamn tv off and fuck her. Also season 1 John was the hottest.

"John."  
  
No response.  
  
You sighed in frustration. John had been watching this damn movie for nearly an hour now- shouldn't it be over? You were- to put it politely- in the mood, but your efforts to tear his attention away from the screen had been fruitless. He would occasionally look up at you, but wouldn't do anything. John could be dense sometimes, and this was clearly one of those times, as he seemed to have no idea what you wanted from him.  
  
But there was one thing you hadn't tried.  
  
You walked across your bedroom and rifled through a drawer, pulling out two articles of dark blue lace. Stepping into the bathroom, closing the door, and shucking your clothes, you pulled on the first one, a pair of panties that cut high over your ass, something you knew John was...ahem, very _fond_ of. The second was a simple lace bralette with satin straps. You yanked one of John's t-shirts over your head to cover it and walked back into the room.  
  
You settled in his lap, straddling his hips and throwing your arms around his neck, knowing it would only be a matter of time before he went to cuddle you against him and noticed your surprise. True to your prediction, John wrapped his arms around you, and when he stroked your upper thigh with his thumb, accidentally brushing the edge of your panties, and you heard his breath hitch, you smiled triumphantly into his shoulder.  
  
He leaned back to get a view of your face. You noticed the gleam in his eyes as he realized what you were doing.  
  
"Okay, you've got my attention now. Is there-" he leaned back so you were laying on top of his chest- "-something you wanted?" You hummed faintly into the fabric of his shirt when his hand slid down from your waist and over your thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Yes," you muttered softly, a little annoyed with him and the way he was clearly teasing you. "Oh yeah?" He said, and then you knew he was deliberately teasing you. You were having none of it, and so you shifted, pushing your ass back in a manner that you knew would rub against him. You couldn't see his face, but you heard the little, soft gasp he gave that he tried to hide by biting his lip. "Yeah," you said, a hint of pride in your voice as you sat up.  
John gripped your hips, pushing you back down into him, and you caught the hint. You started to grind back into him. His head fell back onto the bed as he bit his lip. You could see in the movements of his chest that his breathing was speeding up, not to mention that you could feel him hardening and pressing up into you. Unconsciously, he bucked his hips up into yours, chasing the feel of you on him, and you held back a gasp. It was always so hot seeing him like this- breathing hard, back arching slightly to meet your hips. You pushed his shirt up and pulled it over his head.  
  
Then he picked you up and set you off of his waist, and you worried you'd done something wrong. But he just kicked off his pants and boxers-he was already hard, and no matter how many times you saw it, his cock was always impressive. John leaned over to yank your shirt over your head. He sat there for a moment, admiring you, taking you in, and you squirmed under his lust-filled gaze.  
As he watched, you unclipped your bra and slid your arms out of the straps, discarding the bra somewhere on the floor. You moved to take off your panties, slowly, just to tease him, but he reached down and yanked them off of you, and grabbed you by the waist, lifting you up to him. He set you down over his lap. "I'm sorry...I just need you, right now." You nodded, about to kiss him when he lined himself up and thrusted up into you, making you gasp. He gripped your hips and pushed you down onto him, and you were biting back a moan. God, he was so deep, and it felt so good-  
He started to move, not wasting any time going slow. He needed you, and as much as he loved when the two of you were gentle and loving with each other, now wasn't the time- he was all hot and bothered now, and all because of that damn lingerie you'd been wearing. He was driving deep into you, his breath coming in quick pants interspersed with groans. Your hands rested on his bare chest, your fingernails just starting to dig into his skin as your mind went hazy from the pleasure. You couldn't bite back moans anymore, and they were pouring from your mouth. "John," you whimpered as he drove into you, and the sound of you saying his name, breathless and moaning it out, only spurred him on.  
  
You loved the way John made love, but you loved the way he fucked even more. He was not quite aggressive, but he certainly wasn't gentle. He wasn't afraid to let out a moan the same as you, and, as he was doing right now, he liked to talk as he fucked you, telling you how good you felt. It was a huge turn-on, since his voice was almost always filled with this sexy growl, and occasionally his words would be cut off by a groan. You usually didn't have the breath to speak, and this time was no exception. All you could manage to say was his name, over and over like a mantra, filling the spaces between with porn-worthy moans and whimpers that made John relish in the fact that he was doing this to you- him, and nobody else. Your arms, bracing yourself against his chest, were starting to shake as you bit your lip, whining at the feel of him deep inside you.  
  
God, your moans were so hot, and John was losing it, his head thrown back on the pillow as his hips rutted into yours, seeking that friction, that pleasure. His fingernails dug into the skin of your hips, and he was starting to jerk upwards, his climax approaching, but he was determined to make you come first, like he always did.  
It wouldn't take long. He adjusted his hips, then thrust straight into a spot that made you see stars. "Fuck, right there...Oh god, John, fuck-" You couldn't speak, cutting yourself off with a strangled moan as you reached your high. He'd held back his climax, but now as you tightened around him he couldn't hold back any more, and he came not long after you with a moan and your name. "Y/N...shit..." For a moment, you couldn't move, laying on his chest and trying to catch your breath.  
  
He threw his arm around you, still struggling to breathe normally, and kissed the top of your head. "That...was amazing."  
  
You saw his arm move to grab the remote, shutting the TV off, and then he flicked the switch of the lamp, laying you down beside him and cuddling further into you. It wasn't long before your eyes started to flutter, and the warmth of his skin against your cheek lulled you to sleep.


End file.
